O sacrifício à deusa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: (Natal de 2014) Sísifo está gripado, mas insiste em trabalhar. Sasha fica aflita por ele, e Sísifo, para distraí-la, lê um antigo conto sobre a devoção de um cavaleiro.


**Fanfic comemorativa - Natal 2014**

* * *

**O sacrifício à deusa**

* * *

Só havia um servo na frente da casa de Sagitário, tomando conta da passagem. Sasha aproximou-se e pediu licença para entrar. Logo de manhã, tinha recebido uma mensagem de Sísifo, pedindo desculpas para tirar o dia de descanso por causa de uma leve enfermidade. Mesmo com o mensageiro assegurando que tudo estava bem, Sasha decidiu checar.

Abriu a porta com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho. Se Sísifo estivesse dormindo, sairia de lá em seguida. Contudo, viu seu cavaleiro sentado na cama, com um caderno de anotações no colo e um livro em mãos. O tinteiro e a pena estavam sobre um banquinho ao seu lado, sobre um retalho. O que significava aquilo? Sasha sentiu-se irritada a ponto de invadir o quarto e lançar sua acusação.

"O que está fazendo, Sísifo? Você devia estar descansando!"

"Ah, Athena-sama. Por favor, não se aproxime muito. Posso acabar passando minha gripe para a senhorita. Não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse."

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta..."

"Eu estou descansando, Athena-sama. Como pode ver, estou de cama."

"Está é estudando na cama. Não muda o fato de que está trabalhando."

"Só estou organizando algumas informações...", justificou o cavaleiro. Contudo, ao ver a expressão irritada de Sasha, tratou de guardar o material. "Mas se é o desejo da senhorita que deixe para fazer isso outra hora..."

"Não estou mandando... Só estou preocupada! Você nunca para de trabalhar..."

"Bem, é porque eu não consigo ficar muito tempo parado sem fazer algo útil."

"Mas está doente. Precisa descansar... Por que não deita?"

"É porque estou um pouco enjoado, só isso. É mais cômodo para mim permanecer sentado. Não se preocupe, estou bem à vontade."

Sasha não estava convencida. Temia que, depois de ir embora, Sísifo voltasse a espalhar seu material de pesquisa e continuasse a trabalhar. Queria que ele conseguisse parar um pouco para respirar. Dava-lhe aflição ver o cavaleiro de pé por mais de doze horas seguidas. Sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha dele, que ficava encostada à parede.

"Então descanse... Por favor, Sísifo..."

Ele sorriu-lhe, embora ela não conseguisse entender bem o motivo. Em seguida, alcançou um livro no criado-mudo e abriu-o.

"Certo. Estou vendo que a Athena-sama está bastante preocupada... E me sinto muito honrado com isso. Por isso vou deixar de lado a minha pesquisa e mexer com algo mais leve. Eu tenho lido uma série de pequenos contos que o Degel me emprestou, e são muito bons. Foram escritos por um cavaleiro da geração de Sage-sama, e são muito sensíveis. Não gostaria de ouvir?"

"É? Mas... Sua garganta está doendo, não está?"

"A dor de garganta já está passando, não se preocupe. Aqui tem uma história que foi lida para a Athena-sama da era passada... Para comemorar o fim dos rituais de sacrifício em homenagem à deusa. O Grande Mestre deve ter contado. Antigamente, cavaleiros e servos seguiam a tradição de oferecer sacrifícios exagerados à deusa."

"Sim... Eu não gostei da ideia."

"Hoje em dia, ainda realizamos sacrifícios, mas a regra é jamais tirar uma vida a menos que seja extremamente necessário à sobrevivência. Mesmo nossas comemorações são modestas por essa razão. Bem, foi a sua última reencarnação que decidiu assim, e este conto foi feito como forma de celebração... 'Porque palavras só ganham vida no momento em que são sacrificadas', é o que ele diz antes de iniciar o conto."

"Quem escreveu esse conto, Sísifo?"

"Trevor, de Leão. Parece que ele era muito afeito à escrita. Escreveu mais de dez tomos, todos contando histórias ou relatando pequenos acontecimentos no Santuário. Eu gosto muito do modo como ele passa a lealdade dele para o papel."

"O cavaleiro de Leão da Guerra Santa passada... Eu gostaria de lembrar da minha vida anterior e dele..."

"Vai conhecê-lo agora", respondeu Sísifo, sorrindo. "Eu vou ler."

'Como se mede a lealdade de um cavaleiro de Athena? Se a lealdade fosse como grãos de trigo, poderíamos dividi-la em sacos. Se fosse como o vinho, contaríamos os barris. Se fosse um corpo único, pesaríamos na balança de Libra. Certo é que a lealdade de um cavaleiro não pode ser vista ou tocada. Mas é um dos bens mais preciosos no coração de um guerreiro.'

'Há muitas gerações, os cavaleiros de Athena têm utilizado uma medida muito relativa para medir sua lealdade: os sacrifícios. Desde que Prometeu ofereceu aos deuses os ossos sob uma agradável pele, ficando com a carne para si, tem sido costume dos homens homenagear os deuses com semelhante ritual. Embora a carne seja a parte mais saborosa do sacrifício, ninguém nega sua condição efêmera: ela logo apodrece e retorna à terra. Por outro lado, embora os ossos sejam desagradáveis ao paladar, são duradouros, assim como a existência dos deuses. No final, a divisão foi justa, e justo é que nós, humanos fiéis à Athena, dediquemos-lhe os votos de uma longa vida, sacrificando nossa carne para tanto.'

'Eis uma história muito simples dedicada à minha deusa. É sabido que muitos cavaleiros nasceram em condições desprivilegiadas. Eu mesmo passei muitas noites com fome por não conseguir nem uma migalha de pão. Pois bem. Um certo cavaleiro, encantado com a presença da deusa Athena em seu Santuário, desejava oferecer-lhe o maior de todos os sacrifícios, pois esse era o tamanho de sua lealdade. Não era um homem de posses, pois vivia de escassos alimentos, todos de pequeno valor. Decidido, partiu em uma viagem a fim de obter o melhor sacrifício do mundo.'

'Esse cavaleiro reunia as três grandes qualidades de um verdadeiro cavaleiro: coragem, sabedoria e bondade. Desejava ser o melhor possível para servir a Athena-sama. Com isso em mente, andou na mata por dias até encontrar um javali de pelo dourado. Encantado pela beleza do animal, desafiou-o para uma luta e venceu. O animal, chorando, pediu: "Por favor, cavaleiro, poupe a minha vida. Posso ser forte, mas sou estúpido, indigno de sua deusa. Além disso, não tenho relação alguma com ela". E o cavaleiro, com pena, deixou-o partir.'

"Ah! Essa é mais uma daquelas histórias que envolvem três animais, certo?", adivinhou Sasha. "Os três animais depois voltam para ajudar esse cavaleiro?"

"Veremos", respondeu Sísifo, sorrindo. "Mas a senhorita adivinhou quanto aos três animais. Vou continuar."

'O cavaleiro seguiu em seu caminho, atrás de outro sacrifício. Encontrou uma astuta raposa, com pelo dourado e encantou-se por sua beleza. Armou diversas armadilhas pela mata e finalmente conseguiu capturar seu sacrifício. A raposa, chorando, implorou: "Por favor, cavaleiro, poupe a minha vida. Posso ser esperta, mas sou traiçoeira, indigna de sua deusa. Além disso, não tenho relação alguma com ela". E o cavaleiro, com pena, deixou-a partir.'

'O cavaleiro não desistiu. Viajou por dias até encontrar uma belíssima corsa de pelos dourados, brincando com seus filhotes. Ficou encantado pelo animal, mas imediatamente desistiu de caçá-la, pois não queria ver os filhotes sofrendo. Aproximou-se dela e disse: "se fosse sozinha, tentaria fazê-la meu sacrifício para a deusa Athena. Mas não quero que seus filhotes fiquem órfãos." A corça não fugiu, pois acreditou nele. E respondeu: "Honrado cavaleiro, eu posso ser bondosa com meus pequeninos, mas sou fraca, indigna de sua deusa. Além disso, não tenho relação alguma com ela. Por ter poupado a minha vida, darei ao senhor um conselho: um bom sacrifício não é aquele que é forçado a entregar a própria vida. Um bom sacrifício é sempre comprometido de coração. O cavaleiro agradeceu pelo conselho e retornou para o Santuário.'

'Quando o cavaleiro apareceu nas festividades em homenagem à deusa Athena, viu seus companheiros carregando belíssimos sacrifícios. Um deles trouxera duzentas ovelhas. Outro trazia cem vacas. Outro, ainda, cento e cinquenta javalis. Todos o olharam com reprovação por ele ter ido de mãos vazias. Mas quando chegou a sua vez de sacrificar algo para a deusa, o bom cavaleiro avançou, ajoelhou-se e disse: 'Athena-sama. Trago hoje o maior sacrifício do mundo. Ouso dizer que é um sacrifício muito maior do que qualquer outro aqui presente. Todos ficaram intrigados com a revelação daquele homem. A deusa Athena ordenou que prosseguisse seu relato.'

'O cavaleiro contou toda a sua aventura na mata, em busca de um sacrifício digno dela. Descreveu minuciosamente os encontros com o javali, a raposa e a corça. E disse: "Nenhum sacrifício, nenhuma pelugem dourada é capaz de superar o sacrifício que trago aqui hoje, e tenho como provar. Porque o grande sacrifício sou eu, Athena-sama! Separem minha carne de meus ossos! Sacrifico minha carne a meus irmãos de armas para que sejam vitoriosos em qualquer combate! Sacrifico os meus ossos para que Athena tenha uma existência eterna! Pois aprendi que não existe sacrifício sem comprometimento, e que o único sacrifício que podia corajoso, sábio e bondoso ao mesmo tempo era eu!" E todos ficaram em silêncio.'

'Matar outra vida e queimá-la em homenagem aos deuses era muito fácil. Mas o que dirá daquele que oferece voluntariamente a própria vida como sacrifício? Sabendo disso, o cavaleiro percebeu que o único sacrifício correspondente ao tamanho de sua lealdade era ele mesmo, sua carne e seus ossos. Tudo fazia sentido, ao mesmo tempo que não: afinal, deviam ou não sacrificar um cavaleiro tão leal? E se todos os cavaleiros decidissem seguir sua decisão? A deusa Athena negou com a cabeça e disse: "não há necessidade em medir a lealdade por meio de sacrifícios. E foi assim que a lealdade voltou a ser o que devia: um valor imensurável.'

Sasha ouvira tudo com empolgação e revolta.

"Não faz o menor sentido se todo mundo resolver fazer o mesmo com ele! Nem de matar os animais, se eles não tinham nada a ver com a Athena!"

"Este conto foi escrito para mostrar exatamente isso, Athena-sama", respondeu Sísifo, sorrindo. "Para reforçar a sua decisão de acabar com os sacrifícios desnecessários. Lealdade é algo que não se mede, embora ocupe uma parte tão importante do significado de ser um cavaleiro. Eu gosto muito desta história."

"Se você se sacrificasse assim, não seria o bastante para medir sua lealdade, Sísifo", elogiou Sasha.

"Obrigado, Athena-sama. Espero que esteja um pouco mais calma com relação a mim agora."

Foi quando Sasha percebeu que Sísifo só estava lendo aquela história para distraí-la e não para distrair-se. Levantou-se da cadeira.

"Ah! Você não leu essa história por minha causa, foi? Sísifo, você está doente, precisa descansar!"

"Mas eu estou descansando. E tem descanso melhor para um cavaleiro do que passar um tempo agradável com a sua deusa?"

"Mas... você está mais rouco! Aposto que está doendo mais, não está?"

"Bem... Confesso que sim, mas penso que valeu a pena..."

"Não! Não, não, não! Você vai descansar agora mesmo! É uma ordem! Toda essa história de o cavaleiro não se sacrificar inutilmente e você está se machucando ainda mais só pra me distrair... isso não é certo."

"Perdão, não tive a intenção de afligi-la. É só que passar um tempo agradável com a senhorita é bastante reconfortante, de verdade."

"Bem, você pode passar esse tempo sem gastar tanto a sua voz então, não é? Então pode deixar que eu vou ler algo pra você."

Sasha rapidamente recolheu o livro das mãos de Sísifo e voltou para o banco. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, calmamente. Nem parecia que estava com febre, mas Sasha pôde perceber como ele estava quente ao pegar o livro. Sísifo era gentil como Alone, mas teimoso como Tenma.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo", disse ela. "Eu sei que está fazendo de tudo pra me deixar feliz. Mas você não precisa se esforçar tanto, Sísifo... Promete pra mim que não vai se esforçar demais sem necessidade?"

"Perdão. Eu prometo."

Sasha sentiu-se um pouco consolada, pois Sísifo jamais quebraria uma promessa. Começou a ler uma história sobre um cavaleiro de bronze até notar que seu cavaleiro tinha se deitado e roncava baixo. Sorrindo, resolveu permanecer ali até que ele sarasse.


End file.
